


Chapter 2

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: Locked in Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Favorite Dead Side Characters traversing the afterlife with all the crazy shenanigans of a romcom sitcom (because I totes have the headcanon that when angels die, they just end up back in heaven somewhere). Starring Bobby Singer, Ash, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, Pamela Barnes, Mary Winchester, Balthazar, Gabriel, Samandriel, and Meg Master. Guest Starring Chuck and Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say, that, since this is just a fun piece I'm working on, no beta on it. Still, I hope you enjoy this latest installment. :)

Mary found herself falling through the air, hitting a pile of leaves.

She remembered the door opening. She remembered Ash telling everyone to hold hands so that he can bring them all to the right heaven. She remembered being at the back of the line of the monkeys in a barrel that was their group. She remembered her hand slipping, the group swearing as she was flung into a random heaven.

“Who are you?”

Mary groaned, still lying leaf pile. Even in heaven, it seemed as though pain was not a thing of the past. She stood up, brushing off the leaves.

She jumped.

She saw a young man who seemed…so familiar…raking leaves. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she knew she knew him from somewhere. She understood that he wasn’t real, though. He was part of a memory. He was just a construct of someone’s heaven.

“I’m going to ask you again—who are you?”

The whole heaven changed to a motel room. The same young man was sitting in a chair next to another younger man with longer hair. She remembered something about the younger man, a faint memory from her time as a spirit. He was….that was Sam. She smiled. _Sam_. And the man next to him. Could that…could that be…

“Are you going to answer my question or what?”

There seemed to be some anger bubbling up in the voice. Mary turned.

Looking at whoever or whatever was behind her gave her a headache immediately. She saw a man—a scraggly beard forming, bedhead brown hair going every which way, and the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen. Overlapping this man, however, was something bigger. It was an entity of contrasting light and shadows. Part of whatever it was didn’t fit in the room. She could see the creature gaze down at her, at least, that’s what it seemed to her. The ceiling seemed to grow right before her eyes. Something as tall as the Chrysler building in New York loomed over her, faceless yet always observing. However, it oddly didn’t seem bad to her. It didn’t seem malevolent or really that angry. A bit irked, but…there was a kindness in it, she could just tell. She tried to focus on the man within the cosmic force.

“I’m…I’m Mary Winchester,” she said, still a bit intimidated by the powerful creature surrounding the man. For a moment, the man squinted at her, as if taking in the news. And then…he smiled.

“Mary Winchester,” said the man, walking over and giving her a hug, “I didn’t think I would ever meet you.”

The embodiment of power moved with the man, engulfed the area around Mary when the man hugged her. She felt like she should have been afraid of this, and yet…all she felt was warmth from the entity.

“Why would you want to meet _me_? Who are you?” asked Mary. She tried to sound suspicious, but all that really came out was slight confusion and awe. The man seemed distracted though.

“Uh—wait there for just a moment.”

The man walked into the bathroom, the ever-moving black and white energy following him as he went. He was only gone for a couple of seconds, the two young men frozen where they were.

Then, the man came back out, and Mary could swear he was acting as if he were a prom date, nervously hopeful about how he looked. It didn’t seem like anything had changed about him, but perhaps in the memory there was a change.

She turned to Sam and the other young man.

There was something about the other young man. He looked as if he wanted get out of his seat. He looked…he looked like the man behind her was the best thing he’d seen in a long time.

Mary turned back to the man who owns this heaven.

“Oh—uh, yes. Even with all the time I have had with humans recently, it seems my people skills are still rusty. My name is Castiel.”

“You…You know Sam?” asked Mary, pointing behind her. Castiel nodded.

“As well as Dean.”

Mary blinked, looking back at the young man who was nodding at Sam and Castiel.

“That’s…That’s Dean? _My_ Dean?” asked Mary. He looked so much older. He looked like he’d gone through quite a lot.

“He’s grown up to be a great man, Mrs. Winchester. A righteous man. I would follow him to my death,” said Castiel. Mary turned back to Castiel. Castiel…Castiel didn’t seem to realize he was dead. His statement broke her heart.

“Why would you follow him to your death? Don’t tell me he was raised a hunter—after everything I did to stop that from happening?” asked Mary, sullen. Castiel gave her a look of sympathy.

“If not for Sam and Dean, many people who are alive today would be dead. I know it’s not the life you wanted for them, but it’s the life they’ve got and they’re doing the best that the can with it. I only realize now how hard life can be, and I’d say those two do a great job with the cards fate dealt them.”

There was a sadness in Castiel’s voice. Mary’s motherly instincts kicked in.

“What’s wrong?” asked Mary. Castiel gave her a weak smile.

“It’s nothing, really. It’s just…this place…it doesn’t feel whole. Like half of it has been torn out.”

For a moment, they stood there in silence. The scene changed to someplace outside, John’s stupid car in park as Sam refueled it. She wasn’t sure if Castiel had spontaneously forgotten that she was there or if he was just so drawn to the memory that he didn’t care. Castiel walked over there, taking out a newspaper. He leaned on the Impala or whatever John said it was, Dean walking over to him.

“ _What’s the word, Cas_?” asked Dean, leaning on the car as well.

“It’s a shortened version of my name,” said Castiel, holding back a smile. Something about the scene made Mary feel at peace. She didn’t know why, but she was sure that Cas was good for Dean, or at least he was when he was on earth.

Everything went dark. She found herself hurtling once more through dimensions into another heaven.

She groaned, lying on the floor as she tried to orient herself to her new surroundings. She found herself in a beautiful room, the type of room you’d find in a mansion. Intricate and expensive pieces of art, deep red walls, and furniture that seemed like it was taken straight out of Versailles.

“Now, who may you be?”

Mary looked up. She was getting another headache. There was a British man in front of her, with beautiful blonde hair and nice taste in clothes. Around the British man was a looming shadow. The shadow wasn’t black; it was this deep, midnight blue and was stories tall. It had two pairs of wings, yards long and flexing in curiosity. The British man gazed down at her, amused by the stranger in front of him. Mary gulped, glancing at the energy force surrounding the man. Mary stood quickly, straightening up. She sort of wished Ash was around, she felt like he was better at explaining all this heaven jumping stuff.

“I’m Mary Winchester,” she said, “Who are you?”

He groaned.

“Not another Winchester. You guys just pop up by the dozen, don’t you?”

She gave him a look.

“Excuse me?” she asked. He rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

“Never mind, dear. My name is Balthazar. How did you get into my heaven?”

Mary couldn’t help but stare at the intimidating creature above her.

“Stop staring at me like that, it’s rude.”

She forced herself to look back at the British man.

“What?”

“I was an angel. A multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. That was what I truly looked like when I was alive.”

“You’re…you’re dead?” asked Mary.

“I…I acquired myself a human body during my time on earth. I was stupid enough to get killed within my meat suit, so now I’m stuck with the abilities of a human in heaven. Go figure. At least I can live through my greatest hits. I will always love my time in the universe where the Titanic never sank.”

Mary gave him another queer look.

“What do you mean by that?”

“That’s none of your concern, my dear. Now, will you answer my question?”

“What question?”

“How did you get into my heaven?”

“Oh,” said Mary, “That. I’m trying to find the heaven of Pamela Barnes. I was with a group of people and…we got separated.”

Balthazar walked over to a table and poured some scotch in two glasses. He handed her one. She took it reluctantly, trying not to look at his true form.

“Why is a group of souls out searching for a psychic’s heaven?” 


End file.
